The present invention relates to a snorkel for skin diving, and more particularly to such a snorkel which has means to guide exhaled air in expelling permeated water to the outside efficiently.
The game of skin diving (breathhold diving) is one of the most popularly invited water sports activities. When playing the game of skin diving (breathhold diving), a snorkel must be used. A regular snorkel is generally comprised of a rigid main tube, a bend connected to one end namely the bottom end of the main tube, a mouthpiece mounted on the bend, and a hook mounted on the main tube for securing to the strap of for example the face mask. The bend has an exhaust hole on the middle at the bottom side, and a check valve mounted in the exhaust hole for letting air/water out. The top end of the main tube is maintained above the level of the water so that the user can breathe smoothly when diving. When diving, sea water may be carried with water waves into the main tube and then accumulated in the bend. When sea water gets into the main tube, it must be forced out of the snorkel. However, because permeated sea water is accumulated in the bend, it is difficult to force accumulated sea water out of the check valve by exhaled air. When the user exhales, most air pressure is guided toward the main tube, i.e., little air pressure is applied to accumulated sea water against the check valve. Furthermore, because the top end of the main tube is an open end having no shielding means, sea water tends to be carried with sea waves into the main tube.